


"there's a riot in my head demanding we do this forever"

by milliewrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliewrites/pseuds/milliewrites
Summary: " Neil waits a second for Andrew to stop it before it starts, but nothing happens. Andrew is completely still. Neil juts his chin and speaks the rest. "So marry me. Yes or no." "ORI know Nora said they don't get married, but I strongly disagree so here's my take on their proposal.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	"there's a riot in my head demanding we do this forever"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not crazy about how this turned out, but I needed to post something to make myself stop rewriting this prompt. I kid you not I have been trying to write an Andriel proposal for months now and my scraps document has reachover over 18k. So you just gotta take it away from me. I think maybe I'll come back to it in a little and make it better, but for now it can sit here looking (moderately) pretty so that I can work on other things.
> 
> On that note, happy reading 😂

Neil had always thought being in love could only be a soft thing. He thought it had to be all adoring gazes and holding hands and kisses as light as butterfly wings. He had never thought he would have ever fallen in love, for a list of reasons, but mainly because he knew he wasn't capable of that, of holding someone softly enough to not shattering them.

Then he had met Andrew.

Andrew isn't soft. Not even a little bit. Andrew is gut punching truths and hard eyes and sharp edges. And Neil came to realize that loving Andrew is very much the same thing. Loving Andrew, Neil thought, is like experiencing his entire life at once. It is feeling all the sorrow, the pain, the rage, the euphoria, the triumph and the happiness he has ever felt, or would ever feel, all at once until he combusts from the power and the flames lick his heart.

One night, two years after Neil graduated from Palmetto and when this story takes place, Andrew takes Neil and kisses him into the mattress like he wants to smash them through to the other side. The second Andrew's lips touch his, Neil is utterly and completely entrenched in flames.

Andrew taps Neil's wrist in a silent yes and Neil reached up to twists his hands in Andrew hair. Neil hasn't been drunk in years, but he knows this is more intoxicating than alcohol could ever be. His entire world has narrowed to Andrew. All Andrew. Just lemon shampoo, and cigarette smoke, and calloused hands, and searing lips, and feather soft hair, and that godforsaken tongue.

Andrew lowers himself down further onto Neil and fireworks light up along every tiny spot of contact. Neil's thoughts all flatline except for fuck. Just holy fucking hell.

Eventually they have to pull away to breath and their chests heave into each other like angry waves. Andrew puts his forhead against Neil's and Neil watches Andrew's eyes, the colour almost brown in the low light. Neil's lungs are burning with the need for oxygen but he his an impatent man and ignores it, moving his lips onto Andrew's neck instead. Neil bites right at the hinge of Andrew's jaw and Andrew shutters.

"You're neck fetish is not attractive," Andrew says, but there's a hitch in his voice that would say the contrary.

Neil hums and runs his tongue along Andrew's pulse point, just to make him shiver. "Yes, but yours is."

Andrew moves his neck away from Neil's lips to kiss a trail up the curve of Neil's neck, biting and licking his way past Neil's Adams apple and up his chin until their lips meet. Andrew kisses him again. Hard. It's retaliation, Neil knows this, but it doesn't make it any less good. Neil groans and knots his hands tighter in Andrew's hair, the blond locks soft under his fingers.

Time slips and seconds fall into eachother. The ferocity of kissing Andrew is like being in the eye of the storm and Neil feels so very alive.

Then Andrew pulls away suddenly and looks at Neil. Andrew's lips are swollen red to match his cheeks and Neil can tell he had something he wants to say. Neil catches his breath as he tilts his head, waiting for Andrew to speak.

"I'm not doing this again, Neil."

"What? Kissing me? I can see that."

Andrew levels a glare at Neil and lifts a hand to Neil's abdomen, covering a patched up wound that will turn into another scar for Neil's collection. That's why Andrew is here, at Neil's apartment; it was a last minute plan after Neil was stabbed by one of his father's men who had slipped through the cracks.

"I'm not doing this again, Neil," Andrew repeats.

Neil pauses. "I would promise you that if I could 'drew."

"No shit," Andrew says. "But that's not what I meant. I mean I'm not waiting around outside your room like a fucking moron anymore."

Their eyes clash like tectonic plates and both of them freeze.

There's a suggestion in-between the lines of those words, and they can both hear it. A question with the usual yes or no answers, but this one feels like a loaded gun. Sure, Neil has know for a long time that this will last for the rest of their lives, but he had never spoken it outlound. And neither has Andrew. 

For a moment Neil studies Andrew's face, tracing the planes of Andrew's face he knows so well and looking for doubt. But he doesn't find any. Suddenly it seems so easy; he wants this man for as long as he is allowed.

Neil takes a deep breath.

"They'll let you in if you're legally family." He waits a second for Andrew to stop it before it starts, but nothing happens. Andrew is completely still. Neil juts his chin and speaks the rest. "So marry me. Yes or no."

Andrew moves his hand from Neil's stomach to his hair and grasps it like a lifeline. Neil watches emotions shift across Andrew’s face and eyes like clouds scuttling in the sky. Its as subtle as always, but Neil has long been able to read Andrew.

"Yes," Andrew finally says and Neil's breath hitches.

"I'm asking for more reason than just that," Neil whispers.

"Yes," Andrew growls before decapitating the conversation with another searing kiss.

They don't say another word because its not necessary. Because when Neil kisses Andrew's mouth he tell Andrew _because you keep me safe_ and Andrew nips back with _because you care so fucking much_. Hands tugging in Andrew's hair Neil says _because you gave me a key and called it home_ and Andrew kisses Neil's neck with _because you trust me with your truths_. Kissing a trail down Andrew neck and chest Neil says _because I like to kiss you_ and _because you understand_. Andrew kisses back up to Neil's mouth and says _because your gorgeous_ and _because you ask_. When their lips met again, all it says is _because I'm so very much in fucking love with you_.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from the song Divide by Bastille and was suggested by one of my best friends. She's a really fantastic artist and you can go check her on Instagram @saje_studios ! I also wanna say that another one of my best friends helped try and find a title for this fic, she's a really great musician who you can also find on Instagram @lakeofpurple ! 
> 
> Thank for reading! Have a lovely day :)


End file.
